1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for processing and displaying messages. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for generating an automated status message in response to moving an instant messaging dialog window to a designated area of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and to collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications also are often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. Millions of users communicate using instant messaging systems every day. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, functionality and usability enhancements are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
Current instant messaging systems provide information to a message sender regarding the response to the message. For example, information may be returned to the sender regarding if a response to the message is currently being typed. Additionally, a user may configure his messaging system to automatically return a do not disturb flag or an “away” message to a sender if the user is busy or not in the office. However, a problem with instant messaging technology is that it is currently cumbersome for the user to instant message their availability status to the message sender and then perhaps resend their status as it changes over time. The user may also forget to take off the away message or the do not disturb flag. Thus, existing messaging systems offering automated response messages may provide incorrect information.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for allowing a user to send an automated response message to a message sender by moving the user's instant messaging dialog window to a designated area of the user's display.